The Fall of Dark
by Muggle-bornCALA
Summary: She smiled at them, a smile they've been longing for as long as they can remember.
1. Resurrected Love

**Resurrected Love**

**Part 1**

Many things have changed after the war. Draco and his mother were not sent to Azkaban, but Lucius is…well, at Azkaban.

Harry, Ron and their friends who fought in the battle returned to Hogwarts to make up with their Seventh Year, while Hermione…well, she's gone.

"Hey, Ron." Harry greeted as he took his seat at the charms class. "Hey, mate." He replied looking rather gloomy. Draco walked inside the room and Ron looked at him with ferocious eyes. "Calm down" Harry warned him. "Calm down? You know what he did, he and his fucking family!" Ron shrieked and looked at the other way around.

Harry didn't bother to answer to that, for as well…he is right. The class went on so fast and boring for no one seems to participate well.

Harry and Ron went out of the classroom as soon as the class ended. They saw Draco with his Slytherin friends, laughing and enjoying themselves. "Malfoy!" shouted Ron. Malfoy looked at him with his two dazzling eyes. "What's the problem, Weasley? Did you miss me?" he said jokingly. "You are an insufferable and loathsome creature!" Ron shrieked at him. Before Malfoy could even reply, Ron's fist went straight through his perfect face that causes blood to flow. Ron tried to hit Malfoy with his want but Harry stopped him. "Ron! Stop! You're going to be in a big trouble if you continue what you are doing." Harry said while taking his wand from him. Malfoy stood up and smirked at the both of them. "The both of you are pathetic." He said calmly. "I cannot blame her if she have chosen me instead the both of you." He added on. "Sod off, Malfoy. We all know that she did that because Dumbledore told her so." Harry backfired. "Believe all you want, Potter. But let me tell you, she wants me." He said laughing menacingly. Malfoy walked away with his Slytherin friends, leaving Harry and Ron with angry faces.

"Ignore him, Ron." Harry managed to say even though, he, himself, wanted to smack Malfoy in the face. Ron hissed and continued walking to their dormitory.

"That Potter and Weasley, they are such a waste in the wizard community." Malfoy managed to say while sitting down beside Pansy in their table inside the Great Hall. He glared at Ron and Harry as they enter the Great Hall and went straight to their tables. "Stop staring at them, Draco. You have me here, just look at me." Said Pansy, trying to seduce ignored her. "Silence!" Shouted McGonagall, the headmistress. The students settled down and looked at her. "There have been reports about misbehaved students early this morning." She said while staring at Malfoy, Harry and Ron. "But, let yourselves ease, for they will be summoned later, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" She added on. And right there, the food just appeared just like MAGIC.

After the feast, Malfoy, Harry and Ron directly went to McGonagall's office, for they knew themselves, that they're the ones that she was mumbling about.

"Ah. The three of you." She said calmly.

"What is that you need, Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"Mr. Potter, we all know why I summoned the three of you."

"Professor, will you please get to the point already? I have tons of things to do." Malfoy said with a bit of annoyed tone in his voice.

"Very well, then. Let's get this work done. Because the three of you have been misbehaved this past months, especially you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. The three of you will serve detention by doing chores and community work." The old witch said. Malfoy frowned and looked at Harry and Ron. "With the both of them? You have to be kidding me." He hissed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you need to lower down your ego for a week." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

"A week?" Malfoy almost shouted with disbelief. Harry and Ron looked shocked but kept their mouths shut.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you have to do chores with them in a week." She replied.

Before Malfoy can even reply, Slughorn intrude and delivered a very odd message.

"M-M-Ms. Granger…she's here…a-alive." He muttered. The three were shocked and so is McGonagall.

"That can't be, I saw her die… protecting Malfoy." Harry hissed while running in the Great Hall.

There were a lot of students gathered inside, whispering, looking, judging. "How can she be here?" asked Ginny. "I saw her wasting." Neville shouted. McGonagall together with Harry, Ron and Malfoy made through the crowd and stared at the living Hermione Granger, wearing muggle clothes, and smiled at them. A smile they've been longing for as long as they can remember.


	2. The New Girl

The fall of Dark

"The New Girl"

All of the faces inside the Great Hall were shocked, amused and scared. "A ghost." One of the Ravenclaw students murmured. There was a long silence; 'Hermione Granger' finally said something, "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I think I entered the wrong room." She added on. The look so confused. "Who are you?" Ron asked abruptly. "Now, now. Mr. Weasley, that is not how we ask a question." The headmistress interrupted. The mysterious girl smiled. "Hermia, My name is Hermia Heaverwell." She said. Draco looked at her and studied her features. Could this be the same girl that saved him from his near-to-death experience? The girl that sacrificed her life for him was now standing in front of him. "You're not…Granger." He hissed still looking at her. Hermia's eyes met his. Hermia showed her puzzled face and asked: "Granger? May I know who that might be?" she asked still with a smile spread across her face. Before Malfoy could even say a word, McGonagall interrupted them. "Let's get our little discussion here somewhere else, private. Everyone! Get back to your dormitories. NOW!" she howled. "And the three of you, including you, Ms. Heaverwell, please come with me." She added on. Harry, Malfoy, Ron and Hermia followed the headmistress. Harry's eyes were locked at her and he's pretty sure that Ron and Malfoy are doing the same. "How can you tell the difference, Malfoy?" Harry whispered. "What are you mumbling about, Potter?" Malfoy replied back, annoyed. "What are your names, by the way?" Hermia asked as she stopped to look at them. "I'm Harry, he's Ron and um…he's" Harry barely spoke as he stared at Hermia which resembles Hermione. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said with full voice. "Well, nice to meet you, then." She said and continued on walking.

Not soon enough, they reached the headmistress' office. They all sat down and waited for McGonagall to speak.

"So, Miss Hermia, I must say, how did you get here in the first place?" she asked sharply.

"I don't know, really. I just entered one door from Oxford University and then when I entered, here I am. I tried to look for another door but there was none." She mumbled, sadly. "Lies." Draco said. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I am telling a lie?" she asked furiously. "Probably, we don't even know you, for the first place. Then you showed up here at Hogwarts like that, what is that you do? Magic?" he asked sternly, leaving Hermia jaw dropped. "Magic doesn't exist." She mumbled. Harry, Ron and Malfoy started to laugh, for which the only phrase that Hermione Granger will not say is that, but the problem is, she is not Hermione…or is she?

"Stop." The headmistress hissed, looking rather annoyed. "We can't let you go. Not this time, because…" she barely said.

"because?" Hermia asked. "You are after all, Hermione Granger." She hissed.

The three boys lead Hermia in her room and somehow found time to talk to her privately. "So, Hermia, is it? You don't believe in magic?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "No, I simply don't." she said sternly, quietly, strangely. "The likes of you are not welcome here." Draco proclaimed finding his voice again and chuckled trying if she is going to back fire, but the interesting part is that she didn't. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron shrieked, trying to stay calm.

Hermia met his eyes again, and Draco studies her face, he features. They are freakishly beautiful, you can't even find a single flaw in her, and those dazzling eyes of her, its like looking on the most beautiful star in the universe. She was just simply perfect, too perfect.

"No..." she whispered

"What are you saying?" Ron asked with a worried tone.

"I just simply don't belong here, I'll just tell your headmistress." She said and stood up.

Before she could even go out of the door, Malfoy grabbed and her hand.

Harry and Ron looked shocked and amazed of what Malfoy did.

"Stay." He whispered while looking down on the floor.

"Just you say so." Hermia said and flashed him his sweetest smile, and from that time on_, Malfoy's life changed_.


	3. Free Sorting

The fall of Dark

"Free Sorting"

It was morning, Hermia woke up looked around. "Odd, very odd." She whispered. She got up and fixed herself and went straight inside to the Great Hall to have breakfast. As she entered the door, she did not know where to sit, for there are different tables with different students sitting on it. She found no sign of Harry or Ron but got a glimpse of Malfoy sitting at the left table at the corner, laughing menacingly with his friends.

She walked towards him and sat beside him. The other Slytherins looked at her, with weird and disgusted faces. "What in the name, Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Malfoy shrieked. "I'm sitting." She replied, an honest reply. "So funny, Granger. Seriously, stay away from me." He said with a serious look on his face. "You told me to…stay, so I will." She muttered and smiled at him. He laughed about what she said. "Keep dreaming, Granger, would you ever think that I want you to stay?" he said and his other friends started laughing. "Nothing's funny, and I'm not Granger! I'm Hermia!" she shouted at him, looking rather embarrassed. "Who cares?" he said still laughing. "Am I different in sort?" she asked calmly. "Surely, you are." He replied.

"How come am I different?"

"You're simply a muggle."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical people, that's what you are."

"For the last time, magic doesn't exist."

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here."

Hermia stood up and took a last glance of Malfoy, such a pretty face, too bad his attitude is not.

Hermia walked towards Harry and Ron who just arrived and greeted them warmly.

"Hey Harry, Ron."

"Hey" the both greeted.

"What do you think of sort that I belong? I find hard time thinking where to sit." she asked curiously.

"You should ask Professor McGonagall about it." Ron replied and flashed a smile at her.

"Maybe, I should. I want to be sorted with the both of you or maybe with Draco." She stated and looked over at Malfoy who's laughing menacingly with his friends.

"What? Are you serious? With Malfoy?" Ron looked puzzled.

Harry just stared at her suspiciously, reminding him of his deceased old friend.

"Harry." She whispered trying to get Harry's attention

"….."

"Harry!" she shouted

"Sorry." He murmured

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned about her friend.

"Oh, yes, definitely." He lied.

"So, would you come with me to McGonagall later?"

"I can't sorry. Ron and I have Quidditch."

Hermia glanced back at the Slytherin table again.

"I guess, I have to ask someone else eh?" she sighed.

Draco walked slowly and hushed through the corridors trying his best to avoid Hermia.

"Draco!" someone shouted from the end of the hall. He looked back and saw the only witch he wished just stay away from him.

"Wait!" she yelled again.

"Heaverwell, what the hell? Stop following me!" he yelled back

He ran but Hermia is so fast and grabbed him by his wrists.

"Why are you avoiding me, Draco?" she asked softly

"Don't call me by my first name, you muggle-born!" she shrieked.

"I…I like you, Draco." She whispered.

Before Draco could even replied, she put her hand around his neck and kissed him passionately.


End file.
